Alergi Eren Jaeger
by denisaomine8
Summary: Rivaille sang korporal muda Scouting Legion nan tangguh kini kelimpungan karena mengira tengah mengidap penyakit alergi aneh yang disebabkan oleh Eren. Benarkah demikian?/ RiEren fic for Aphin123 Challenge. RnR Please?


Penyakit? Karena manusia?

Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::*::*::.**

**.**

_**Alergi Eren Jaeger**_

_Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan __ Hajime Isayama_

_Genre : Humor, Romance_

_Rate : Jangan coba-coba mempertanyakan rate fic ini pada saia kalau kalian masih polos(?) *dibuang*_

_Special Main Warning : Absolutely OOC+AR atau apalah namanya, BL pastinya,serta humor yang sudah diuji klinis dan terbukti 'GARING', Nista, Abal, dll.._

_One of '5 Riren Project' and Dedicate for challenge 'Aphin123 Riren fic 2013'. Happy reading for mang Aphin and reader!_

**.**

**=0=0=0=**

**.**

_**.. RIVAILLE-X-EREN..**_

**.**

**=0=0=0=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa itu alergi?

Alergi adalah suatu gejala yang kau alami secara tiba-tiba ketika salah satu anggota tubuhmu melakukan reaksi yang aneh terhadap _sesuatu_ yang sebenarnya _**TIDAK BOLEH**_ kau dekatkan ke bagian anggota tubuhmu yang mengidap _reaksi aneh_ itu.

Oke, itu adalah sekelebat artian mengenai alergi yang masih menempel di kepala seorang _Lance Corporal _kebanggaan kita semua dan seluruh umat manusia, Rivaille_. _

Merasa cukup dengan hipotesa yang dia baca dari buku pengetahuan yang dipinjamkan Hanji Zoe padanya, maka Rivaille bakal men'cap sang manusia setengah Titan yang meski _nyebeliiiin_ banget tapi imut itu—sebagai 'penyebab utama' (dan satu-satunya) dari alerginya.

.

.

Benar, kau memang tidak tuli ataupun buta, seorang _Heichou_ yang sangat mendedikasikan hidupnya terhadap kebersihan selain tugasnya dalam membasmi raksasa pemangsa manusia yang bernama Titan itu—TERKENA ALERGI. Dimana gejala tersebut harusnya 'nihil' terjadi pada diri Rivaille. Dan apa penyebabnya?

.

Eren Jaeger.

.

Pemuda berwajah imut dengan porsi semangat masa muda yang patut dipertanyakan dan tinggi tubuh yang _melebihi_ dirinya. Berspesies manusia setengah Titan. Seorang prajurit yang (mungkin) cukup beruntung atau malah sial banget untuk langsung ditendang(?) ke _Scouting Legion_ setelah hakim di pengadilan militer mengetuk palu'nya tiga kali dan menulis-nulis (yang diyakini sebagai notulen miliknya) sesuatu di kertas akibat kasus ke_tidakmanusiawi_annya, berubah menjadi sesosok _predator_ yang paling ditakuti umat manusia dan menyerang teman(saudara tiri)nya sendiri, Mikasa Ackerman dalam misi mempertahankan Tembok Rose dan Distrik Trost hingga akhirnya dianggap sebagai ancaman yang _**sangat membahayakan**_ bagi seluruh umat manusia.

.

(_Mungkin, inilah hasil dari kegiatan berdoa Eren dan beberapa usaha __**sengit **__(yang penting judulnya dibekali 'USAHA')—kedua hal yang selalu diterapkannya dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari berkat ajaran almarhumah sang Mama tercinta._)

.

Oke, mungkin Eren yakini secara maklumat bahwa kejadian yang turut menyebabkan krisis BBM naik di kota bagian selatan Tembok Rose itu murni sebagai 'kecelakaan'. Dia berubah dan langsung ngamuk dengan menyerang Mikasa seolah-olah.. gadis elegan berwajah oriental tersebut adalah orang—atau objek yang membuat Eren mengamuk. Istilahnya, bikin _gedeg_ gitu lah.

.

_Che_, bisa aja _ngeles_nya.

.

Hadeh.. pasti otak dengan tingkat keempukan yang dapat membuat para Titan tersebut sembelit stadium akut karena mengunyahnya itu, cuma bisa berpikir kalau yang dilakukannya dalam misi yang telah berlalu itu hanyalah sebuah 'kecelakaan'.

.

_**Kecelakaan. Kecelakaan**_. Duh, otakmu juga mengalami sembelit, eh, Eren? Kau pikir ini tragedi yang melibatkan kendaraan bermotor _heh_? Jamanmu aja masih _bahlul_ toh nduk, baru kenal sama yang namanya 3DMG kok udah santai banget nyebut kejadian itu sebagai 'kecelakaan'?

.

Dan Rivaille sangat TIDAK menyukai sifat buruk dari sekian daftar sifat buruk milik Eren tersebut. Niscaya, dia pasti bakal melenyapkan spesies gak jelas itu setelah semua Titan musnah suatu saat nanti. Pasti.

Tapi, kalau sekarang, entah kenapa Rivaille jadi sulit untuk memegang teguh kata-katanya yang terakhir tadi. Lidah serta pikiran yang (biasanya) sehalus dan setajam pisau itu bisa bungkam di waktu yang bersamaan ketika melihat sosok Eren muncul dan memasang wajah zzupeeeeer imuuuuuuutnya.

Dia jadi tahu alasan dari sikap Mikasa yang senantiasa _menyayangi Eren sepanjang akhir hayatnya_ itu..

Balik ke cerita. Kita harus berfokus pada masalah 'Alergi Eren Jaeger' milik Rivaille-_Heichou_.

Entah kenapa Rivaille langsung menyebutnya '_alergi_'. Gejala-gejala seperti '_**Jantung berdegup cepat, lidah kelu, wajah memanas dan memerah—**__meski orang-orang masih menganggapnya datar__**—, mata serasa panas, kepalanya yang mulai pusing**_'—dirasakannya ketika melihat Eren. Setelah merasakan gejalanya tak jauh beda dari keterangan yang tertera buku, sudah pasti dia menetapkan hal yang _kau-sendiri-tahu-itu-apa_ sebagai '_**Alergi**_'. Ya, dan pastinya Eren-lah yang menjadi bibit penyakit penyebab _**alergi **_sang kopral muda _Scouting Legion_ tersebut.

.

_** .Tap**_.

.

_Plik-plik_. Telinga Rivaille langsung bereaksi ketika ada suara tapak sepatu milik seseorang yang mendekat ke ruangan pribadinya. Hatinya merasa was-was sekarang.

_**Tok. Tok. Tok**_.

_Semoga saja hanya Hanji, atau Erwin atau Mike atau Petra atau siapapun selain mahluk beriris emerald itu yang mengetuk pintu! Oh tidak, Demi semua Titan-Titan busuk kesayangannya Hanji.. aku yang sekarang tak mau melihat Eren dulu_. Dia—tumben-tumbennya—memohon sedemikian rupa.

__.

" _Heichou_? Anda didalam?"

Mampus.

_Itu suara Eren Jaeger! Suara si Siluman Titan yang ASDFGHJJKLMHHJHJ! _ Pekik Rivaille dalam hati. lha, kenapa mirip sama komentar para Fangirlnya ya?

_**Tok. Tok**_.

Dengan rada-rada gelagapan Rivaille menuju sofanya, tidur telentang, dan menarik semena-mena selimutnya yang konon terkenal super higienis tersebut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia meringkuk menghadap sandaran sofa seperti cewek galau yang lagi nungguin kabar dari sang pacar yang telah pergi lamaaaa..—_Ehem_, Author mulai ngelantur.

" Permisi.."

'_Shitty brat—what a f*ck you do here?! KELUAR SANAAAA!_'

Eren celingak-celinguk begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan sang _Heichou_. Dan iris _emerald_nya menangkap objek yang nampak tak begitu asing—bergelut di sofa dengan selembar selimut yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya dengan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, dan dia sudah bisa menebak 'siapa' ini.

'_Rivaille-Heichou.._'

Bersyukurlah dia karena memilik insting (seekor Titan) yang cukup baik ATAU karena di ruangan itu—kehidupan yang satu-satunya dapat terdeteksi hanyalah sang kopral dengan beberapa tumbuhan dalam pot yang berada di ruangannya.

Miris benar. Dan benar-benar MIRIS karena mukanya Rivaille kini sudah menanggalkan warna normalnya.

" A.. anoo—_Heichou?_ Apa Anda sedang sakit?"

_Astaga—bahkan suaranya pun terdengar sangat manis dan merdu_, batin Rivaille dalam hati. wajah Rivaille menjadi merona—walau hanya sepoles tipis saja. Cantumkan hal itu dalam '_hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan selama hal itu berhubungan dengan Eren Jaeger_'.

Terkutuklah segala hal yang ada di dalam diri Eren. Terkutuklah almarhumah Emaknya Eren yang ngidam 'entah-apa-itu-namanya' selama beliau mengandung—hingga janin _sialan_ itu lahir dengan segala keimutan dan kemanisan(?) wajahnya yang bikin para pencari bakat berbondong-bondong mencarinya.

Oh—Ngg.. yah. Setidaknya.. _begitulah_.

" Tidak." Jawab Rivaille datar, _selow_ kayak slogan anak _Reggae (_Memangnya sejak kapan ada_ Reggae _di era Titan ini?_)_. Namun posisinya masih sama di sofa.

" ... "

" ... "

" Anda memerlukan bantuan saya?"

" Tinggalkan aku."

" E—eh? T—tapi bukankan Anda sedang sakit? Jadi biarkan saya membantu an—"

" Kau tuli? Apa perlu kuulangi lagi_, heh_?"

" _No, sir_,"

" Keluar."

" ... "

'' ... "

" Kalau begitu, saya mohon pamit."

Dan drama (_yang bukan drama_) itu akhirnya berakhir dengan helaan nafas penuh putus asa sang pemuda berdarah Jerman yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu. Serta Rivaille sang kopral buru-buru menyingkap selimutnya dan bangkit seketika, lalu menghela nafas lega—walau dia sadar bahwa tindakannya itu sangat OOC.

" Sial.. beruntungnya aku karena dia langsung keluar," walau sang kopral dengan tinggi hanya seukuran dada (menuju ke perut) Komandan Erwin Smith itu berucap demikian, terselip rasa bersalah—oke, _**sedikit**_—terhadap pemuda dengan paras semanis bocah _boyband_ tersebut akibat perlakuannya tadi.

Lha? Bukannya setiap hari dia selalu melakukan hal demikian?

Dan hari yang panas itu.. entah kenapa jadi tidak terasa panas sama sekali buat Rivaille.

.

.

.

.

.::*::*::.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangannya, Eren merenung di tepian tempat tidurnya. Galau bahasa kerennya.

'_Mengapa akhir-akhir ini Rivaille-Heichou bersikap aneh padaku?_' gumamnya penuh nelangsa. _Kasihan benar kamu nak.._

.

Lama-lama, dia ingin bernyanyi.

' _Kuberlari.. kau terdiam. Ku menangis.. kau tersenyum. Ku berduka.. kau bahagia. Ku pergi.. kau KEMBALEE~!_'

.

_Ah_, tapi keburu diurungkan. Takut-takut _Sir/Miss_ Hanji malah datang secepat roket _Apollo_ ke baraknya—mengacaukan keadaan serta lingkungan sekitar dan menawari Eren sebuah eksperimen tentang sejauh mana seekor Titan bisa menyanyi layaknya seorang penyanyi Opera profesional.

" Uh.."

.

Terdiam sekian lama, dia menjambak rambutnya penuh frustasi dan menggeram pelan, lalu menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidurnya.

'_Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padanya?_'

Emang kamu buat salah kok, Eren sayang. Kamu bikin _Heichou_ kebanggan kalian semua uring-uringan—hanya karena punya _feeling_ tersendiri sama kamu.

Jujur saja, sang kopral kecil yang menjadi atasan paling nyusahin _sedunia-se'akhirat-sepanjang era keemasannya_ _para Titan_ itu memang bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dan hari ini merupakan yang 'paling parah'. Dia tak tahu mengapa tapi sudah pasti ini semua karenanya. Karena Eren. Dengan yang lain saja gak begitu-begitu amat, kok.

Bertanya kepada Hanji Zoe, Mayor _Scouting Legion_ yang konon katanya merupakan salah satu dari beberapa orang elit (Catat : Petra, Komandan Erwin, Erd, Gunther, Auruo, dan Mike pastinya)—yang masih bisa '_berkomunikasi tanpa gangguan sedikitpun_' dengan Rivaille—jawabannya adalah..

' _**Owh.. Riri, ya?**_—entah sejak kapan dia _berani_ menggunakan nickname milik sang kopral mungil tersebut—_**Entahlah, yang jelas sih.. tadi pagi dia ke ruanganku untuk meminjam buku mengenai alergi. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia menginginkannya. Mungkin dia mulai tertarik dengan apa itu 'pengetahuan di bidang kesehatan'**_,'

" Oh.."

.

_Oh, mungkin beliau memang butuh itu untuk—_

.

'_**.. dan mungkin saja dia bakal tertarik dengan penyakit yang lain dan kemudian meneliti kesehatan Titan-Titan lucu itu bersamaku~!**_'

.

" ?!"

.

—_Meneliti Titan bersama Mayor nyentrik bernama Hanji Zoe?!—Astaga, kiamat sudah dekat rupanya_.

.

Ah, lupakan yang terakhir mas/mbak Hanji katakan. Itu hobinya, kau tahu. Dan kalimat terakhirnya itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Eren berdiri serempak.

.

Sejak kapan mahluk segede menara PLN begitu jadi lucu? Hanya orang 'TIDAK WARAS' yang menganggapnya demikian.

Dan rasanya, Mayor Hanji memanglah seorang yang paling 'TIDAK WARAS' dari yang 'TIDAK WARAS' lainnya.

.

.

.

" Auruo, cepat bantu aku,"

" O—oh.. ada apa, _sir_?"

" Kau dan Petra kutugaskan untuk mengawalku hari ini—sampai seterusnya,"

" Me-mengawalmu? Memang kenapa? Apa ada seseorang yang Anda waspadai atau ada sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan dan mulai mengincar nyawa Anda?"

" Ya. Eren Jaeger-lah orangnya."

_Hening_.

" T-Tapi kenapa? Bukannya Anda justru diperintahkan untuk mengawasinya? Ada apa ini?"

" ..."

" ..."

" Sudah. Jalankan saja tugasmu. Jangan banyak tanya,"

" ..."

" ..?"

" O-oh.. _Y-yes_, _Sir_!"

Auruo, yang _sangat mengagumi_ kopral muda super cebol tersebut sudah _sangat paham_ akan perintah yang bersangkutan. Ini akan membuatnya menambah pangkat di pandangan Petra dan Rivaille! Owh—YEAH!

.

.

.::*::*::.

.

.

" Eh? Mengawal _Heichou_? Memangnya kenapa?"

Petra sedang menyeduh teh ketika Auruo tiba-tiba mendatangi dapur dengan memasang wajah (*/*)b.

Mengira bahwa salah satu anggota tim elit yang berada di bawah naungan _Lance Corporal_ Rivaille ini mengalami kerusakan pada struktur otaknya akibat meminum sesuatu yang tak jelas—alih-alih Petra malah memukulkan segulung koran pada kepala Auruo dengan tenaga penuh setara seekor Titan 15 meter, bukan memberi perlakuan khusus lainnya. Dan Auruo terus mengelus-ngelus puncak kepalanya yang memunculkan bukit berwarna merah bekas _Great-Punch-Newspaper-ala-Petra _sambil menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya pada gadis manis di hadapannya selama 15 menit sampai saat ini.

" Menurutmu, bagaimana Petra?"

" Aku sih, berniat (banget). Hanya.. apa alasan _Heichou_ minta pengawalan khusus dari kita?"

Auruo kini beralih menggaruk tengkuknya. Tidak memberitahunya _**takkan**_ membuatnya menjalani misi pengawalan secara penuh—alih-alih malah jadi **MODUS TERSELUBUNG** buat mendekatkan diri dengan Rivaille. Oh—dia takkan pernah melakukannya. Petra itu orang yang super BETAH-BANGET-NEMPLOK-SAMA-RIVAILLE-_SAMAA_~ . Tapi.. jika dia memberitahunya perihal sebenarnya soal '_Pengawalan_', lalu ' _Penyakit_', dan..

' _Karena Eren Jaeger_'.

Dunia imajiner milik Auruo sudah membayangkan bagaimana Petra dengan latar belakang api yang berkobar, menghancurkan segala hal , lalu dengan tatapan siap membunuh, dia akan menelan Eren hidup-hidup—memuntahkannya kembali—lalu menyodorkannya pada Titan-Titan peliharaan Hanji dengan label 'DAGING MANIS LEGENDARIS'.

.

_**Tidak**_-_**tidak**_-_**tidak**_. Yang ada, Rivaille bakal mendepak Petra jauh keluar tembok Rose karena menyajikan Eren dihadapan para Titan Hanji. Lalu.. Rivaille datang menyelamatkan Eren. Terus, Rivaille mencium mesra Eren—

.

_Lho, kok sampe nyelonong kesana_?

Jangan-jangan.. Auruo yang kita kenal selama ini sebagai prajurit tangguh yang masih '_suci_', adalah—

.

.

.

Meneguk ludah tawar secara paksa, dia mengambil langkah super nekat. Kenekatan yang paling **nekat** ketimbang menyelamatkan sebutir yupi rasa _strawberry_ milik Rivaille yang berada di sela-sela gigi laknat milik Titan. Ataupun kenekatan yang paling **extreme** ketimbang kenekatan Auruo saat menyelamatkan seekor _puppy_ berbulu coklat yang tengah lari-larian bareng _Titan_ atas titah _Yang Mulia_ Irvin Smith beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" Itu.."

" Ya?"

" Karena,"

" _Yeah_?"

" Beliau.."

" Ho?"

" Mengalami suatu penyakit alergi yang disebabkan oleh Eren,"

.

_**Krik. Krik. Krik**_.

Di akhir krik-kan ketiga pun, seekor jangkrik langsung menghentikan resonansi pada sayapnya. Seolah ikut menunggu reaksi Petra selanjutnya bersama prajurit tangguh namun malang bernama Auruo.

.

_**KREK**_. _**KRETEK**_.

.

Gagang sapu yang digenggam Petra langsung retak dan patah seketika.

Dan Auruo dalam masalah besar.

Awan hitam datang beriringan. Petir saling menyambar. Kobaran api menjadi latar belakang gadis dengan marga Ral tersebut. Rambutnya yang coklat keemasan berkibar-kibar bak singa baru keluar kandang dan siap ngamuk kapan saja.

Auruo langsung merinding disko ditempat. Entah dia harus menyebut Petra sebagai jelmaan _Kuchisake-Onna_ atau Penyihir Jahat Medusa—yang jelas dua-duanya sangat ideal untuk gambaran Petra kini.

.

" SUDAH KUDUGA.. PASTI ANAK KECIL ITU PENYEBAB SEGALA KEKACAUAN PADA DIRI _HEICHOU_.."

.

Ah, Auruo harus memberitahu Gunther dan Erd soal 'Betapa-mengerikannya-Petra-kala-sedang-marah' setelah ini. Sebuah tindakan preventif dan paling utama untuk mencegah terjadinya korban berjatuhan yang lain.

.

.

.::*::*::.

.

.

Rivaille sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri di lorong penghubung barak-barak di markas utama _Scouting Legion_. Dirinya masih memikirkan kembali segala hal—yang tadi dilakukannya, yang kemarin dilakukannya, dan akibatnya untuk masa depan.

' _Apa benar penyebab penyakit sialan ini.. adalah Eren?_' gumamnya, separuh prihatin sekaligus gak ikhlas nyebut Eren sebagai penyebab penyakit anehnya tersebut.

_Ehehe, Cieeekh..bisa aja deh kamu. Bilang aja suka~_

.

" Na—eh, Rivaille-_heichou_?"

.

_Gulp_.

Mampus.

.

Jantung Rivaille kembali berpacu dengan kecepatan maksimum. Dadanya sedikit sesak. Wajahnya memerah. Suara _terkutuk_ itu.. dia sangat kenal dan sudah sangat tahu siapa pemiliknya tanpa perlu menoleh. Dia membalikkan punggungnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari si pemilik suara, lalu kakinya mulai melangkah maju, sebelum..

" E-eh?! WUAAA—_HEICHOOOOOUUUUU_! TUNGUUUUUUUU~!"

Eren berteriak macam penyanyi seriosa yang baru aja abis nelen kodok bangkong warna hijau. Dia berniat mengejar sang Heichou yang—ternyata—memiliki kecepatan lari yang bahkan mampu membuat kaum Titan _sweatdrop_ massal saat melihatnya.

Merasa dipanggil, wajah Rivaille makin merah padam. Instingnya memerintahkan dirinya untuk berlari. Namun akal sehatnya mencoba untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan apa yang Eren bicarakan dan MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA!

.

YA. DIA HARUS MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA!

.

Tapi, OOOH—TIDHAAAAK—DIA TAKKAN MAU MERASAKAN KEJAMNYA ALERGI ITU BERTAMBAH KALI-KALI-LIPAT SAAT KAMBUH, APALAGI BERDEKATAN LANGSUNG—TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!

.

Sulit berkompromi dengan sisi lain dirinya, Rivaille malah meningkatkan jarum pada _speedometer_ khayalannya dalam berlari—yang tentu saja membuat Eren jengkel setengah mati saat pemuda _brunette_ tersebut berniat mengejar sang _Heichou _yang secara drastis menambah kecepatan pada larinya.

" TUNGGU—_HEICHOU_! BERHENTI DAN JELASKAN DULU PADAKU APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI!?"

" SUDAH JELAS KAN—BOCAH BERENGSEK! KAU ADALAH FAKTOR UTAMA DARI PENYAKITKU!"

Sambil berlari—_dan.._ _ya ampun_—sempat-sempatnya mereka bicara seperti itu.

" MEMANG ANDA SAKIT APA SIH—KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADAKU JAUH-JAUH HARI!"

" KAU KEPO JUGA BOCAH! COBA KAU PIKIRKAN SENDIRI DAN BERHENTILAH MENGEJARKU!"

.

Oh, rupanya sedari tadi mereka berlarian sepanjang jalan di lorong—melewati berbagai ruangan dan saling berlari dengan motto '_aku-lari-kau-kejar—coba-kau-tangkap-aku_' dengan tekad ambigu masing-masing.

.

' _Aku akan berlari sejauh mungkin. Bersembunyi. Dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuat penyakit sialan ini hilang,_'

' _Saat aku berhasil menangkapnya. Aku akan menanyakan semuanya_,'

.

Semua yang mendapat tontonan gratis berupa 'Tom-And-Jerry' jaman baheula tersebut hanya bisa bengong massal. Gak ngerti apa yang _Heichou_ kebanggaan mereka lakuin bersama sang bocah Titan tersebut—sekalian gak mau tahu, takut-takut kalau Rivaille malah men-_deathglare_ mereka dan memenggal kepala mereka masing-masing.. _Hii.._

.

Sial, Rivaille mulai merasa bahwa dadanya kian sesak. Dia tak kuat lari sprint dengan rentang kecepatan diatas rata-rata tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Dia menyangga lengannya pada tembok—mengambil jeda sejenak dengan kembali mengambil oksigen gratisan di udara perlahan-lahan.

Eren yang berjarak makin tipis dengan Rivaille—menyeringai lebar, sebelum kedua lengannya menangkap tubuh orang yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut.

Curang kamu, Eren. Bisa-bisanya lari pake tenaga Titan.

.

_**GREB**_

.

" UUGH! Kau.. Bocah Sialan! Lepaskan tangan nistamu dariku!" Rivaille nampak meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi Eren mengurungkan niat Rivaille dengan memeluknya semakin erat.

.

" _Heichou_, dengarlah. Saya serius. Kenapa Anda menjauhi saya?"

.

" Sudah jelas kan! Kau juga tahu!"

Eren terdiam, lalu membisikkan pelan di telinga Rivaille," Memang.. _Heichou_ sakit apa, sih? Boleh 'kepo' dong.."—dan terdengar sangat _seduktif_ serta menantang kejantanan Rivaille untuk berdiri tegak bak pasukan upacara.

.

" Sakit apa? SAKIT APA?! KAU GILA YA, TIAP KALI AKU ADA DI DEKATMU, AKU SELALU KEHILANGAN KENDALI. JANTUNGKU TAK MAU BERHENTI BERPACU DENGAN CEPAT! AKU KESULITAN BERNAFAS DENGAN LANCAR. DAN PIKIRANKU SELALU DIBAYANGI OLEH KAU! SEGALA-GALANYA KARENA KAU!"

_Blush_. Wajah Eren merona. Kupu-kupu serasa menggelitik perutnya. Jantungnya juga ikut beresonansi. Apakah.. ini pernyataan cinta Rivaille padanya?

" KUPIKIR AKU BISA SEMBUH DENGAN OBAT ANTI-ALERGI—TIDAK TAHUNYA MALAH TIDAK BISA. KAU INI ANAK DOKTER KAN?! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENULARKAN BIBIT PENYAKIT YANG ANEH MACAM INI SIH!"

Si _Brunette_ tiba-tiba merasa _sweatdrop_. Alergi. Alergi katanya?

Hancur sudah hatinya. Hingga menjadi berkeping-keping dan terhempas dibawa angin.

" HARUSNYA SEJAK AWAL AKU TAK PERNAH MENDEKATIMU!"

" .. _Heichou_?"

" APA!"

" Siapa yang bilang kalau itu 'penyakit'? alergi pula?"

.

Rivaille bengong.

.

Oh ya, dia kan belum konsultasi soal penyakit ini sama sekali. Terlebih, gejala Alergi yang dibacanya di buku.. tidak persis secara demikian.

Eren melonggarkan pelukan ala Teletubiesnya, membiarkan Rivaille bernafas sekalian mikir.

.

" Lalu, itu penyakit.. apa?" gumam Rivaille. Eren yang merasa _heichou_nya ini sungguh imut kalau terlihat polos begini, tersenyum (seksi).

SHIALAN KAU EREN. KAU MEMBUAT AUTHOR DAN FANGIRL-MU PINGSAN TAU!

" Itu bukan penyakit. Itu—namanya.. cinta,"

" BOHONG!"

" Kapan saya pernah berkata bohong pada Anda, _Heichou_, hm?"

" ..Apa?"

Eren jadi gemas sendiri. Lihatlah, betapa imutnya Rivaille kalau sedang mengubah wajah ala Grumpy Cat'nya menjadi wajah anak TK yang masih polos.

Menangkup wajah Rivaille dengan kedua tangannya, Eren mendesah pelan. Lalu dia berujar," Katakan yang sejujur-jujurnya, _Heichou_. Bahwa kau sebenarnya 'menyukaiku',kan? "

.._Ha_?

Rivaille bengong (menjadi-jadi). Dia tak menyangka bahwa gejala yang dikiraanya penyakit alergi ini adalah.. karena dia menyukai Eren?

Tak ada jalan selain menundukkan wajahnya sendiri—karena malu berat. Dalam diam Rivaille menggeram kesal. _Kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang memberitahunya soal ini?_

" Hm, _Heichou_?"

.

_**GUBRAK**_

" U-UAAAH!"

" _MISS_ PETRA!"

" TUNGGU, _MISS_!"

_**GDEBUAK**_

.

Ah, sayang telenovela kudu di-_skip_ terlebih dahulu—lantaran ada suara debuman keras, yang bercampur dengan teriakan-teriakan mengenaskan para prajurit disana.

" ..Petra?"

" —_M-Miss_ Petra?"

Petra muncul entah darimana, dengan wajah menyeramkan yang pasti bikin Titan lari terkencing-kencing. Bagai nge-gape anak yang lagi pacaran di pojokkan tengah malam, Petra—dengan suara lantang bak petugas upacara, dia memarahi Eren dengan campuran ancaman, nasihat, petuah, atau sejenisnya.

" SUDAH KUDUGA.. KAU PELAKUNYA, EREN..!"

" ..?!"

" KUPIKIR KAMU ADALAH ANAK YANG _**BAIK**_. TAPI TERNYATA.. AKU SALAH."

" Apa yang kau bicarakan, Petra?"

" HEICHOU! MUNDURLAH SEGERA! SAYA AKAN MENYINGKIRKAN ANAK INI AGAR KESEHATAN ANDA TIDAK TERGANGGU," ujar Petra dengan nada menyeramkan—sembari bersiap dengan 3DMG miliknya.

" ..Ha?"

" A-Ada apa ini, _Miss_ Petra? K-Kenapa.."

" DIAM KAMU, EREN!"

" Tenanglah, Petra. Jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya telah terja—?"

Tanpa diketahuinya, Eren sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan ditemukan tengah diikat di tiang yang dibawahnya ada banyak jenis petasan, mercon, dan kembang api(?)—yang terletak hanya berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Eren malang memohon belas kasihan Petra disana dengan merengek minta ampunan dan pasang jurus '_Puppy-Eyes-No-Jutsu_'. Rivaille yang kaget setengah mati hanya bisa berdoa semoga Eren meledak dengan selamat. Petra dengan senyum iblisnya mulai menyalakan api hingga pekikan yang (cukup) memekakkan telinga—

" TUNGGUUUUUUUU~!"

Auruo—_ah, dengan tepat waktunya_—tiba di TKP bersama Erd dan Gunther. Beuh, larinya waduhai—_slow motion_, kayak di film-film _action_ yang biasa Author tonton bareng ibunya di rumah. Tri-mas-ketir tersebut ngos-ngosan rupanya, datang-datang pake acara ambil oksigen gratis dulu. Eren komat-kamit dalam hati, bersyukur karena dirinya masih bisa menghirup oksigen dengan bebas.

" H-HENTIKAN.. PETRA!" ujar Gunther.

" Jangan.. hah—haah.. mengamuk—!" tambah Auruo.

" Se-Selesaikan semua ini baik-baik, Petra. Jangan bunuh Eren dulu!" susul Gunther kemudian. Dan—walah, Gunther.. omonganmu terdengar seperti menunda kematian orang saja. Lihat Dik Eren, mulai mewek bombay karena omonganmu itu tuh.

.

.

.

.

Setelah rembug desa yang berlangsung sekitar sejam lebih (salahkan kekerasan hati Petra yang tak ubahnya mirip batu), Petra Ral mengangguk mengerti. Malah—

Oke, jeda sebentar. Mungkin, ini agak membuat kalian bingung—tapi.. ya sudahlah, seperti penggalan lirik pada lagu favorit sang _Author_, berjudul 'Ya Sudahlah', jadi—kalian pasti mengerti reaksi seorang _fujoshi _kalau nemu **mangsa** baru, kan? *_Lha, terus apa hubungannya sama lagu?!_*

" O-Ouch.. _H-Heichou_.. A-Anda.. m-masih _normal_—kan? E-euh.." rona tebal di wajah Petra makin terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas. Bahkan Auruo, Erd dan Gunther yang paling peka akan maksud serta gelagat Petra yang aneh, langsung mendelik was-was pada yang bersangkutan.

" Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, Petra?"

" O—o.. euh. Anoo.. ituu.. maksud saya—apakah.. anda masih _normal_? Masih menyukai perempuan, kan? A-ahaha.. haha," ujar Petra, plus nada tawa yang super garing.

Satu alis sedatar jalanan terangkat. _Apa-apaan.._

" Apa-apaan itu, Petra?"

" AYHAHAHA! Jangan buat saya cerita lebih jauh lagi _Heichou_! Ah—Kyaaa! Nanti semua yang ada disini termasuk Anda akan kehilangan _kepolosan_ masing-masing!" monolog Petra bak remaja putri yang lagi _fangirling_an—malu-malu gajebo.

Kepolosan?

Kepolosan apanya?

Erd nepuk jidatnya. Gunther menahan nafas. Auruo udah mati kutu. Petra menutupi mukanya karena (sangat)malu. Serta Eren yang polos—sepolos isi perut Titan, Cuma bisa diam dan menyaksikan ekspresi ajaib rekan-rekan seniornya.

Dan jangan lupakan Rivaille si Grumpy Cat yang kebingungan—namun karena datarnya wajah sang pemilik, jadi gak keliatan.

" ..Seburuk itukah keadaanku? Uh.."

Petra yang merasa kasihan pada Heichou (yayangnya mba Bro, sih.. *ditabok Petra*)—berbaik hati untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri Rivaille. Walau dia sendiri terkadang sedikit ragu untuk bercerita yang _macam-macam_ pada pria dengan tinggi paling ngirit tersebut.

" Ufh. Begini.. Heichou, menurut _Doujinshi_ yang kubaca," _Petra mulai bercerita—sedangkan Tri Mas Ketir mulai komat-kamit gak jelas_," Bila.. ada seorang lelaki yang menyukai lelaki lain yang selalu dekat dengannya.. maka—akan timbul rasa cinta—"

" ..."

.

Oh, Petra. Rupanya kau diam-diam adalah seorang Fujoshi tingkat akut. Entah Rivaille harus senang atau malah ingin mendepakmu keluar Tembok Rose karena sifat terpendam milikmu ini.

.

" Lalu, rasa cinta tersebut bermunculan seiring dengan semakin dekatnya hubungan kedua lelaki tersebut. Dan, mereka—UUUUUFFHHH!"

Sayang, omongan Petra yang kelewat—_panjang_, harus diputus dengan bekapan di mulut mungilnya oleh Trio Bujang _Ngenes_ : Erd, Auruo, dan Gunther. Eh—salah deng—harusnya 'Trio Papa Rock n'Roll'.

" Si-Singkatnya.. begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Anda, Heichou.." jelas Gunther—sambil meringis pelan. Namun, sosok yang diajaknya bicara malah menghilang entah beliau tak raib sendirian—Eren pun juga ikut menghilang.

" ..."

Otomatis semua yang ada di luar markas (alias TKP) langsung bengong.

.

.

" E-Eh? Mana Heichou?"

" Gwaaah! Heichou menghilang!"

" Eren juga hilang!"

.

" ..."

.

" CEPAT KITA BERGEGAS KE RUANGANNYA HEICHOU!" komando Petra penuh semangat plus wajah yang memerah dan.. _yah, tahulah_—wajah para Fujoshi sejati bagaimana.

.

.

.

.

.::*::*::.

.

.

.

.

" U-Uwaah! _H-Heichooou_! Saya mau dibawa kemana?!"

" Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak, Eren,"

Rivaille bicara sembari menggendong Eren ala Bridal Style—meninggalkan empat orang (malang) lain di TKP. Dan dia berlari hingga menuju ke ruangannya.

Uh-oh.

.

_**KRIEET.**_

.

Dengan secepat kilat Rivaille membuka pintu ruangannya, lalu membanting pintu tersebut dengan kasarnya. Diletakkannya Eren di sofa—lalu beralih kembali ke pintu untuk menguncinya.

" A—Ah.. He-Heichou..?"

Iris _steel_ milik Rivaille melirik iris _emerald_ milik Eren yang terlihat manis. Seringai iblis muncul di wajah tampannya.

" Eren,"

" E-Eh—_Hai_'!"

" Karena penyakit alergiku ini disebabkan oleh dirimu—bolehkah aku minta Anti-Alergi yang paling ampuh darimu?"

" A-Apa? Saya tidak mempunyai obat yang seperti itu!"

Rivaille mendengus kasar," Dasar bocah bodoh. Maksudku, kau. Aku ingin _menelan_mu,"

" E-Eh? UWAAAAAAA!"

.

Kejadian selanjutnya? Tidak perlu dibahas. Hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu. Kita cukup diam dan duduk manis sementara telinga _suci_ kita dipenuhi oleh desahan-desahan erotis Eren dan _keterampilan_ Rivaille yang memanjakan dirinya dengan sangat _profesional_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

A/N : HUAAAAAHHH! *bangkit di tempat* untung selesai _nyooo_~! ^w^)/ *sujud syukur*. Berterimakasih-lah pada ide brilian Mang Aphin untuk challenge ini beserta ide-ide gokil dan petuah para Author lain yang membuat saya BERHASIL menyelesaikan fic ini dengan baik.

Dan saya bikin fic ini karena ada satu fic yang sangat menyentuh hati—_che ileeeh_—dari fandom sebelah. Terimakasih pada Anda, Wahai **Rurouni Kin**-_sama_, dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila fic ini (mungkin) hampir menyerupai milik Anda—meski secara garis besar ini bukanlah sebuah hal besar, mengingat ada banyak sekali fic yang bertebaran dengan _title_, dan bahkan isinya—saling menyerupai.

Ini adalah satu dari 5 fic yang saya namakan '_5 Riren Project_'. Semoga kalian, para _silent reader_, _reviewer_, dan para Author sekalian serta Aphin puas dengan fic ini.

Sekali lagi, Hontou Ni Arigatou, Minna~! ^^/

.

.

.

**O-M-A-K-E**

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan beratmosfer panas tersebut, dua orang saling bergumul untuk mencari kenikmatan surga dalam tubuh fana masing-masing.

" Oh—oooh! Mnnn—d-disana, _Heichou_—cepat—LAH!,"

" Sabarlah Eren, ini takkan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Maaf membuatmu risih selama ini, tapi—aku mencintaimu. Selalu,"

" A—Aku—Mnn.. Juga! A—aku—mencintaimu—_Heichou_! Mnn—Aahh!"

Eren yang puas disentuh dan dimanja. Sementara Rivaille yang sudah memuntahkan seluruh hasrat yang dia miliki bersama dengan hasrat milik si _brunette_. Sungguh tak dia sangka—akan secepat ini dia mendapatkan seorang yang.. begitu berarti baginya.

Namun sayangnya—sepertinya alergi mulai berpindah ke Eren, dengan judul 'Alergi Rivaille'—dimana dia selalu gelingsangan macam kuda lumping kepanasan karena pemuda yang bersangkutan tiap kali selalu melancarkan '_**Serangan-demi-serangan romantis ala Rivaille**_' padanya di atas ranjang maupun yang non-ranjang.

Yang penting, mulai dari sekarang Rivaille takkan gegulingan lagi karena _alergi_nya.

.

.

.

.

Petra yang paling hobi soal beginian hanya mampu tercengang sembari melihat celah pada lubang kunci (kembali—kita harus menyalahkan seorang anggota _Recon_ Corps bernama Rivaille karena dia mengunci pintu sekaligus mencabut benda kecil keemasan tersebut dari lubangnya).

Dunia imajinernya saja belum tentu tak se-_fantastis_ yang dia lihat di depannya ini. Begitu.. LUAR BIASA. Begitu.. NYATA. Dan, begitu.. HUOOOOOTTT!

Sementara Auruo cs hanya bisa mimisan massal di pojokkan—tak kuasa menahan gejolak _Yaoi_ yang bangkit pada diri mereka saat melihat sang junior jejadian itu—_dilahap bulat-bulat_ oleh sang korporal muda.

Oh, jangan bilang kalau mereka bertiga adalah—Fudanshi?

Entahlah, (sekali lagi) serahkan segalanya pada Yang Maha Kuasa..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Really-Really-Fin**_


End file.
